commandersafeguardfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission Clean Sweep 1
This episode is a brief introduction to the characters of Commander Safeguard . Plot It starts with an introduction about a town Khushiabad' ''(meaning:a happy town). A town filled with joy and laughter of the children. The town folks were known for their kind hearts and community spirit. But the citizens of that town had a problem. They were very unhygienic. They were lazy when it came to personal hygienic habits. They were irregular in washing, bathing and in an effort to keep their homes clean, they dumped all the rubbish in the streets. How were they to know that this carelessness would come back to haunt them and their city. Then, in a dirty swamp Kachra rani and Paleeda are introduced. After that, a green slime is thrown by Algham and he enters the scene saying whatever comes incontact to it falls prey to cold virus. They were planning how to spread germs when Ghunsunna appears out of nowhere and introduces himself shyly, saying he can only spread cough but comes up with a brilliant plan about the plan of creating a Dirty king by joining all their germs. To creat such a powerful germ that if any kid is attacked by it, he/she would remain ill for weeks. Everyone appreciates him. Soon, everyone is throwing their rubbish which collectively forms Dirtoo. He introduces himself as the king of germs and slime. Then, Dirtoo guides his comrades to spread germs and diseases in the town of Khushiabad. They make it their aim to spread diseases for the rest of their lives. Then, he asks Ghunsanna (his spy) about the latest news he's brought. He informs him that the people of Khushiabad are very unhygienic. Only a few of them are regular about washing and bathing. Then, in a melding voice, he declares that destroying Khushiabad won't be difficult for them. Saying this, Dirtoo starts laughing and orders his army to start entering the city with their infections and prepare for destruction. Then, Danyial is shown talking to his brother Danish telling him that nearly 250,000 kids got infected with Diarrhea and other diseases. He's trying to explain him that he should also remain neat and clean in order to save himself from these diseases. Then Dirtoo is shown explaining his army where and how are they going to attack, ill and sick children being attacked by germs are shown vommiting and coughing. Then, Danish enters his room, wincing with pain and showing Danyial his wound which is getting worse. Danyial calms him down and takes him to Dr.Uncle. While Danish is wincing for pain, the Dr. observes his wound with a magnifying glass and tells them that he has to contact the other doctors as these are the same germs that have attacked the whole city. Then, all the people of the town are shown discussing about the diseases spread all over the town. Then, an anchor is shown informing the people that on account of the spreading diseases the government has appealed the citizens to stay in their homes as much as possible. The scene changes and the doctors are shown discussing the matter. A doctor advises to call Commander Safeguard who lives on Planet Triclo. All of them agree. Then Commander Safeguard who is studying the formula of Safeguard Soap is called by his assistant who shows him the message of the people of Khushiabad. When he hears that the people of Khushiabad are in trouble, he orders his assistant to prepare his blue light saber and sudder gun loaded with TCC X mmediately. He informs him that he'll leave on his Warper Jet to reach Khushiabad and save the people, then he flies away in his warper jet and the scene ends. Dirtoo calls Kachra Rani, asking her about the latest news when suddenly out of nowhere Ghunsanna appears and in a terrifying voice informs them that the Chpkoo Air Force has sighted an advanced jet in the sky. Dirtoo orders Kachra Rani to see in her magic ball who is in the jet. She says her magic spell ''Antar mantar giddu mantar''''' and Commander Safeguard appears in the magic ball, seeing him the coward Ghunsanna starts trembling with fear. Expressions of anger and hatred appear on dirtoo's face and orders his army to war against the Commander. In the next scene, when Commander gets out of his jet, he is welcomed by the doctors who take him to the city and he scans it with his jet detecting all the germs and explaining it to the doctors that the people of Khushiabad due to their unhygienic attitude are responsible for their miserable condition. In order to save themselves from germs, now they have to use an antibacterial soap suach as Safeguard Soap as it provides double protection as compared to ordinary soaps. On Commander Safeguard's advice, the people of Khushiabad start using Safeguard and take care of their hygiene. Soon, the city again gets neat, clean and full of joy and happiness. Now Commander flies of to fight The germs in the swamp. Kachra Rani jumps in the scene and blocks his way. She throws a heap of filth on the Commander. He misses it and shoots her with his Sudder gun and destroys her. ThenPaleeda Paleeda enters the scene and tries throws his filthy water on Commander. He blocks it and shoots the TCC X at him, he dies and falls in his own filthy water. Then suddenly out of nowhere, Algham throws a green slime on Commander, he falls from his Safeguard hoverboard. Algham tries to burn him with his toxic phlegm but Commander misses his shot and defeats him with his Sudder gun. Ghunsunna being a coward, escapes with his disappearing powers and leaves Dirtoo with the Commander. Dirtoo claims to destroy the Commander. Then, the kids on the bridge located in the area are shown cheering Commander Safeguard. First, he punches Dirtoo in the face, then Dirtoo and Commander both jump face each other, when Commander blows a powerful punch in his face and so Dirtoo is defeated for now. The happiness of town is returned and before leaving the town, Commander delivers a speech to the people of Khushiabad about keeping themselves neat and clean in order to save themselves from The Germs. Time Duration 15 min,44 sec Characters *Commander Safeguard *Danyial *Danish *Dr.Uncle *Commander's assistant Villians *Kachra rani *Dirtoo *Ghunsunna *Paleeda *Algham *Dirtoo's army Equipments used *Blue light saber *Sudder gun Category:Commander Safeguard Category:Commander Safeguard planet Category:Episodes